Bond Between Brothers
by kuro mirai
Summary: Drabble-esque. One-shot. [ASL brotherly] The brothers' introspection on the Ace's death.


**Title :** Bond Between Brothers

**Author: **Kuro mirai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**A/N: Drabble-esque. **I blame the latest chapters of the Dressrosa arc. I wasn't intending on this but chapter 731 made me reread OP again from the Whitebeard War arc, and I still can't get over Ace's death.

* * *

**Always**

_What is a brother for,_  
_If not to love?_

You were always a crybaby and a stupid idiot – running around without a care in the world. You were so young, so naïve and full of grand ideas. You plowed through life facing your challenges without backing down. You never stopped believing in your dreams, in us, and now, in your nakama.

_And if the sky should fall_  
_And life deal you too much_

With a stupid brother like you, I always feel so worried. Who will catch you when you fall? Who will hold you down so you don't fly off into some idiotic mess? Who will help you when you face a challenge you can't overcome by yourself?

You're the type to never look before you leap. You'd rather walk towards the unknown and face danger than walk the path of least resistance. You, who journeys through the treacherous seas in search for a grand adventure, make me feel so worried, you know?

_I won't ever go_  
_I won't ever fail_  
_I won't ever let you down_

It's my job to catch you, to hold you, to help you. It makes sense for me to be so worried that you would get hurt, be in pain. I'm your brother after all. That's what brothers are for.

When we met again for the first time in years, my worries vanished. It's not that you don't need me anymore. I'm your brother and that bond will never break. So I know you will always need me. That's not going to change.

It's just, you found nakama who will stand by you and help you reach your dreams, nakama who are trustworthy and can become your pillar of strength. We'll always be brothers, but I felt lightened because even if I'm gone, there will be people to catch you and hold you.

Even if I'm gone, you won't be alone anymore.

That's why, I'm not worried anymore.

_Nemo Nisi Mors _  
_Brothers 'til the end_

If this is the last time I will get to see you, I won't be sad. This death will part us. I'm not worried though, because you won't be alone. Neither will I be sad for leaving you because I have no regrets for protecting you. This too, is my job as a brother.

For an idiot brother like you, who always gets into trouble and causes me no endless amount of headaches, still, I am thankful.

For loving me, for giving me a reason to live, I am thankful.

_Always_  
_Always_

* * *

**You Needed Me**

_Now it's the measure of a man_  
_That took me time to understand_  
_That it takes courage to walk that road_  
_You're the strongest I've ever known_

I've never beaten you in all our spars. No matter how many times I tried, no matter how many times I fell and stand up to try again, I could never make you fall like you could to me. Because of that, I looked up to you because you were the rock I needed.

You are the strongest person I know. My brother.

Growing up with you, I felt protected and secure. I wasn't alone. I could count on you to do what I cannot. You never needed any help, but you were there for me.

We may have not started out this way, but I was very glad to have found you, to have become your brother. I was proud of you.

When I found out that you were in trouble, I didn't hesitate. You, who kept me alive all those years, who watched over me, this is my answer.

You asked me why I would try to save you. I was glad to have you for a brother. In one moment, I knew you understood what I wanted to say.

I helped you because you are my brother. I will never regret that.

_Things may never be the same_  
_But I'm still gratefull, it turned out this way_

I didn't want you to die for me. I wanted to prevent that. It was my turn to help you, to free you, as you have done for me.

In the end, I'm the one who needed protecting again. I wanted to be the one to protect you, but I guess this is why you are the older brother.

_And I'll remember all my life_  
_Maybe it was just one time_

I'm sorry for being a troublesome little brother.

Thank you for being the greatest big brother.

I will always remember what you have done for me. The bond that we had is not something that can be broken so easily. I'd like to think that the seas gave you the recognition you desired and the family that you deserved. I know that you lived a satisfying life at least.

_Can honestly say_  
_That when it came to it I know at least_

I won't hesitate now. You gave me this chance to live, so I will take it. I won't regret this time that you have given me and won't let your sacrifice be in vain.

I have my nakama with me, so I'm not alone. I will chase after my dreams as I have done before. Even though I may never see you again, I won't feel sad. You saved me without any regrets and died for me. So I will live a life without any regrets.

_You needed me_  
_You needed me_

* * *

**Stay With You**

_Goodbyes _  
_They put on their bravest faces and waved as I went _

I didn't know what family was until I met you. Those days, we ran wild. We were free and yet, still limited by the boundaries of an island. I wanted freedom that only the seas could gave me.

I was so glad you understood that.

We shared our hopes and dreams. We forged a bond that transcended blood. I was thankful for that, for you, my brothers. You gave me a reason to stay, and a reason to look forward to the future.

When we got separated by circumstances, I took the chance that was given to me, knowing it would be a long time before we would ever meet again.

_I left so unsure, not knowing where I would go next_  
_The looks on their faces I kept, to remind me of home_

I had no idea of what would happen to me when I set out to sea. The only thing that spurred me on was the idea of freedom and the thought that someday, we will meet again on the sea. It might take days, or months, or years.

If I didn't think that way, I didn't know how I could go on.

_I think of my life_  
_As moments in time_

Many things have happened. The years that passed were long and arduous. I didn't regret leaving. I didn't regret chasing after my dreams. The both of you chased after your dreams too.

I looked for any information I could get about you. The two of you were as troublesome as always.

Luffy gets into trouble too much. If I didn't know him as I did, I would not have believed the things I heard about him. He must have worried you a lot. I admit he's worried me too. He's an idiot through and through, but he's our little brother.

You grew up to be a great pirate, a Whitebeard commander. I wonder if the irony is not lost on you. Then again knowing you, you probably would have never chosen otherwise. I'm glad you had that kind of family looking after you, ready to reach out a hand to you.

_The ones you don't catch_  
_Unless you look back_  
_Are the moments that you keep your whole life through._

Though, you never got out of that habit of yours, though, did you? I told you before, you can't just say "I'm not gonna run".

I can't scold you. It's the duty of the eldest brothers to protect the youngest. I wanted to say, why do you want to die so badly? But if I had been in your position, maybe I would have done the same.

What if I had been there? Would the outcome still be the same?

The time for regrets has long since passed. I was unable to see you again on the seas of our dreams like I promised. I won't ponder on the what-ifs anymore.

It's my turn to watch over the crybaby brother of ours. This bond, my greatest treasure, it's time to leave it to me. So you can rest now because I am the one who will inherit your will.

_That stay with you._  
_That stay with you._


End file.
